Serendipity
by Doremi Song
Summary: Life in Stardew Valley has always been a routine for the handsome, self-centered jock, Alex Mullner.. right until he gets himself into an awkward mess with the new farmer, Reina. So much for a good first impression.
1. Dandelions and Daffodils

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :** _Hello! This will be the first fanfic I've ever typed up in my LIFE, so constructive criticisms would be much appreciated. I really hope to improve myself as a writer, so I await your future responses. On a side note, there will be some references to the game in this story, so I apologize if some parts are confusing to those who may not have played the game. Thank you!_

* * *

"1.. 2.. 3.. 4..."

...

"Alright, one more.. 10." Sweat trickled down the man's face and body as he finished off his reps, carefully placing the 250 lb barbell before his feet before grabbing a nearby power drink and towel. As he wiped the sweat off his face, he looked over to his wall of gridball heroes, posters upon posters of his idol players that were able to make it big in the world of gridball. Making it into pro league had always been the man's dream since he graduated high school, so ever since then, he had spent his youthful days dedicated to training his body. There were no limits in his capability to continue to grow stronger each passing day. Through pain and misery, he was able to endu-

...

At last, his stomach growled.

"I guess it's lunch time," the man muttered to himself.

* * *

It was a beautiful spring afternoon in Stardew Valley following the cold winter. The snow had finally melted, and the environment bloomed with an abundance of greenery and colorfully assorted flowers. Berries scattered across the numerous bushes of the valley, and cherry blossoms flew across the skies as the wind carried them away nonsensically. In the meantime, Alex Mullner sat by himself in the comfort of his home, devouring a steaming hot, tangy steak his grandmother, Evelyn, left out for him.

"Always hits the spot," Alex sighs in contentment. After a quick 5 minute eating session, he got up, grabbed his gridball, and wandered outside to meet with the ol' hound, Dusty.

Dusty's ears perked up upon hearing Alex's approaching footsteps, and jumped up from his cardboard kennel to meet him; yet only to be obstructed by the splintering wooden fence that surrounds his dog home. "Hey there, buddy," Alex happily greets the dog. From his pocket, Alex took out a key entrusted to him by the dog's owner, and unlocked the door barricading his loyal friend. Dusty immediately jumped out and pounced on Alex, greeting him with a very, **very** wet kiss. "Whoa, calm down boy!" Alex laughed. "I've only been gone overnight. Nothing special." Dusty happily barked in response and soon sat erect in anticipation for his master's next command.

Wiping the affectionate slobber off his face, Alex playfully asks, "Guess what we're playing today, buddy?" With Dusty's tail wagging in excitement, Alex already knew he didn't have to ask the question. "Alright boy.. CATCH THIS!" and flung the gridball across the yard.

 _Solid throw_ , Alex thought to himself. Just as he watched the ball spiral downwards, his heart sunk when he realized where the ball was going to land. He watched it all in slow motion as the ball fell into the arms of an unfortunate passerby, and as Dusty, with his enormous body, on top of it.

"AAAAAH-!" the yelling was cut short as the breed's weight muffled the victim's cries.

"Ah shoot! Dusty, get off will ya?!" Alex yelled in a panic. He ran towards the victim and slowly lifted his.. or her upper body off the ground. "I'm so sorry I.. uh, who are you?"

Before him was definitely not anybody he has ever seen before in the Valley. In a small town like Pelican, visitors were rare.. yet the girl he held in front of him didn't even seem to dress the whole vacation part. Her muddied boots, dirtied jeans, loose shirt, and tattered straw hat suggested a much different impression. _This girl is definitely not here for vacation._. _She **could**_ _be homeless, b_ _ut even Linus cleans himself up every now and then_ _.._ He pondered a bit before continuing, "Ah sorry, this is a bad situation to ask that kind of question. Are you hurt anywhere?"

The small girl opened her eyes to see a sweaty, red-faced jock looking down on her, and she got up immediately. "Oh my.. oh my goodness was that your dog?" she asked blankly. The dog returned the gridball to Alex, and soon backed away in whimpering guilt.

"Well, uh, you see.." Alex replied nervously.

"My stuff.." the girl gasped in dismay, as she looked at the trampled dandelions and daffodils surrounding the two of them. Alex was at a loss of words at the scene before him. "I.. am so sorry. I was only playing fetch with the dog and well.. I didn't think you'd walk right into it."

The small girl glowered at Alex, her hazel eyes boring deep into his soul as he shrunk back in his own guilt. Her eyes soon soften and she hesitates, ".. It's fine." A silence swept through them for a few mere seconds before she added, "Just help me clean this up." Right away, Alex bent down unquestionably and swiftly obeyed her command.

...

After cleaning the whole area, the girl stood still and glanced at the shadows forming around her in disappointment. "It's getting late," she muttered to herself. As the awkward silence ensued, Alex finally spoke. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask. Who are you?" The girl's eyebrow arose in question, but she removed her tattered straw hat for the sake of a proper introduction. As soon as she lifted the hat off her head, her light brunette hair fell over her face and settled at her temples, a hair length just barely touching her shoulders. "I'm Reina Park, and these are what _could've_ been money," she pouted, eyeing the mess that now laid in a basket in her arms.

Alex sighed, and went along to introducing himself to the sassy newcomer. "The name's Alex, and the hound is Dusty. He's not.. dangerous I swear. That was my fault." Alex laid his hand out, and she hesitates before she finally decides to shake it. He continued, "I'm sorry about all this. If you really needed the gold, I'd be willing to help pay you back to make up for it." _Although I really don't have much to offer with_ , Alex thought. Reina shook her head and replied, "It's alright.. I'm sorry myself for overreacting. It's just.. it's just difficult trying to get a head start in this town." Alex scratched his head in confusion and asked plainly, "You do realize it's a small town here right? Even the local businesses here are struggling. I don't see why you'd ever want to try to open up a business here unless you're **that** corporation right there," he says as he gestures toward the towering, blue sign, etched in the familiar dirty white lettering, _Joja Mart_ , and ironically, under the brand name, _"Join and thrive"_. Reina replied in disgust. "Ew. I left that corporate life for the farm life I'm trying to start right now. All because of a deed my grandfather left me as a kid." Shuffling through her pockets, Reina removed a small piece of aging parchment and presented it to him. "Ahh, I see," Alex awed in response. "Farmer, huh? So I'm guessing you're the one living on that huge plot of land down the street?"

"Yeah, basically," she said roughly. "Well, I gotta get going. It's gonna get dark soon."

"Ah right," Alex replied. "Sorry again." After a small exchange of goodbyes, Reina left on her way back to the farm.

...

After much thought, Alex turned to his hound and smirked, "Bet you 10,000 gold she thought I was cute."


	2. Little Big Favor

_I don't know what to make of him_ , Reina pondered as she headed home. The skies were now a brilliant blend of orange and red, its orb setting over the hills surrounding Reina's long abandoned farm. Sighing, the farmer emptied the basket into the trash, and proceeded to prep the land in preparation for tomorrow's planting.

As night finally fell over the farmland, Reina tills the last small square of land on her field. Suddenly, she hears a pain-stricken whimper behind her. Immediately, she turned around, and her heart dropped. With limp ears and sagging skin, a frail german shepherd sat before her. Her attention was immediately brought to its sorrowful eyes and its fragile,protruding rib cage. "You poor thing..," Reina whispered. "Ah, wait." She reached into her knapsack to remove a small plastic case, and opened it to reveal a box half-filled with spring berries and roots. "Sorry.. this is all I got. I hope this will fill your stomach in the meantime," said Reina apologetically. She slowly set it in front of the dog, only to have it pushed back to her. She stared in confusion at the dog, then down at the food. "Sorry.. this is _really_ all that I got. It's not as appetizing, but it gives me what I need, you know? Watch." and she plopped a berry into her mouth, its sweet juices tainting the inner walls of her mouth a bright red color. "See? Edible. Here, I'll feed you some. Say aaaahh." The dog obeyed, and she gently placed the berry on its tongue. She watched the dog as it slowly chewed, and soon enough, it begged for another piece.

After being fed a handful of berries, the dog got up and turned its tail towards the endless trees that now make up Reina's front yard. "Huh?" Reina said, puzzled. She looked down at the berries on her palm and sighed. "They're not that bad, are they?" she muttered to herself. "Hope it'll be alright." She grabbed the knapsack, got up, and proceeded to finally end the night with a good night sleep.

* * *

The morning sun shone through the cracks and holes of the newly inherited home, waking Reina from what felt like a short nap. "Mmmm..." Reina groaned as she covered her face with her pillow. After promptly considering how time flies in the valley, Reina's eyes pop open, and soon she stumbled out of bed and into her work boots. _Hm.. fish sounds good right now_ , she wondered hungrily as she tied her laces. Soon, she was out the door and at the town river, getting her line and bucket ready for the long day ahead of her.

At last, the line is cast. Now, time to play the waiting game.

She closed her eyes, and all at once, the setting around her came alive. Footsteps rung across the pavement. Doors opened and closed at a constant rate. Two women gossiped along a corner, whilst two storekeepers discussed their weekly sales and mutual bitterness towards the Joja Mart. The street lights on the city plaza shut off one by one; and in their place, sunlight bathed the entire valley in a warm caress. Yes the town was small, but there was movement in every corner. Here in this valley, everything worked in harmony with each other.

Nobody was left behind.

It was different in comparison to the packed city streets that Reina lived in for so long a time since she was able to a nail a corporate job at Joja.. _was that 5 years ago already?_ Reina reminisced. It has been so long since then. "I could've been here those last years," Reina whispered. _But I'm here now.. and that's all that matters._

Suddenly, a tug.

"Got you!" Reina exclaimed, as she reeled in her prize. "You aren't much of a fighter aren't you?" she muttered as she placed the small fish in a bucket at her feet. After a couple of small catches, with the sun already sitting high in the sky, Reina headed toward the saloon. From behind the counter, the bartender gave a welcoming smile/grimace to the new neighbor waltzing in with a bucket of reeking fish. "Ah, sorry for the smelly intrusion. Do you think you can make a little something with these fish? Of course, I'll pay for the time. I just don't have a kitchen at the moment to make proper preparations," Reina explained.

Looking into the bucket, the bartender replied, "Sure thing. I'm guessing you're the new farmer everybody's been talking about."

"I appreciate it; and yes. I'm -"

"Reina," the bartender interrupted. "Word gets around quick in this town," he smiled.

"Of course," Reina laughed.

"Well the name is Gus, and this here is my saloon. Lucky you, you're my first customer for the day," he smiled. "Just hold on tight gal and I'll have these fish prepped and baked in no time. Feel free to take a good look at the stuff here." Gus grabbed the bucket and headed towards the rotating doors and disappeared around the corner. "Much obliged!" called Reina. Getting up, she wandered around the spacious building and into the game room. _Not bad. Feels very homey here._ The pool table sat as the room's centerpiece, the eight balls sitting nice and cozy within a triangular rack. The left side of the room contained two old arcade machines, as well as a pale baby blue couch sitting in the far corner. As for the right side, some tables and chairs were placed, as well as a window that looked out into the river, along with a trailer, a dirty yard, and a familiar green and gold sports jacket.

 _That jacket_.. Reina replayed last night's event in her head. _Oh right. Alex._ _  
_

* * *

Alex sat along the edges of the riverbank, staring blankly at the waters that ran beneath him. Pam, his neighbor and Dusty's actual owner, just recently took the dog out for a walk through the forest. So, in the meantime, Alex sat in place, his muscles sore from the morning workout.

"Hey," a voice called behind him. The figure approached and settled on the space beside Alex, with a platter of hot, baked sunfish, triggering a resounding response from Alex's abdomen.

"Ah, my bad," Alex laughed. "I'm guessing you're apologizing for how you reacted yesterday?"

Reina pouted in response. "Funny. And no, it's all for me. I'm just here to rub it in your face," and with a fork, she obnoxiously tears into the fish and into her mouth.

"That's not impressing anybody, you know."

Reina chewed on the fish before blatantly responding, " -wasn't trying to."

Alex smirked, "So what brings you here, then?"

"You're gonna help me forage some stuff today."

"Hey, I helped you clean up yesterday. I don't owe you anything," he scoffed.

" aaand let's not forget you're the same person that started it. Now come on. My wallet's collecting dust right now." Reina stood up and shoved the plate into Alex's lap. "H-hey!" Alex called out.

"Finish it up. We're gonna be out for a while." She turned to him and smiled boldly before walking off. "Let's go!"

"W-wait up!" Alex called out. He got up immediately, shoving the leftovers in his mouth before catching up to the little farmer.


	3. Bright Lights

"You know, I'd be comfortable if _I_ were leading this little treasure hunt of yours."

The two acquaintances have finally reached the northern forest. All around them, luscious greens enveloped their surroundings as strong, thick pinewoods shot up into the sky. "I can handle this, okay? I'm capable," Reina replied, annoyed.

"But have you lived here long enough to say that confidently?"

"I.. I've done this before, ok?" she stammered. " I mean I didn't get lost _last_ time.. well yesterday."

"I'm not gonna risk anything. Just follow my lead and we'll search together," he said directly. Reina hesitated, but soon gave into Alex's instruction.

The two searched the area for a while before the sky began to dim into a purple hue. They soon met up at a clearing to evaluate the results of their harvests, and upon inspecting bundles upon bundles of berries, Reina smiled in satisfaction. She then got up to place each bundle into her knapsack before turning to Alex. "Alright," she announced, "your debt has been paid!" Alex laughed in response. "Let's just get home already. I don't want to have to wrestle down a bear here.. not that I'd lose or anything." Reina rolled her eyes. The two were on their way home when Reina caught something out of the corner of her eye. "Hmm?" She stopped as she scanned the darkened forestry surrounding them. "What's up?" Alex asked, curious.

"Maybe I'm just too tired to think straight," she mumbled. She nudged Alex and continued, "Let's just pick up the pace. The last thing I'd want is -"

"Bears. Yeah, like I said," Alex interrupted. The two resumed their long walk along the dark pathway before Alex broke the silence. "So why the big move?" he asked.

"Hmm? I told you. I wanted to get away from the corporate rat life."

"Yeah. But from that to an abandoned farm with little to no money?" He gestured to the protruding bag hanging on Reina's back. "You're picking up berries for a living. Was this all worth leaving the big city?"

They both walked on in silence as Reina was trying to string her thoughts together. "I.. Let's just say I hated my life there. The mediocrity of my workplace, the constant nagging from my supervisors, the cramped office spaces.. That basically sums up the time I've spent in that dump. The only people keeping me sane were the people that work in the dump with me. We worked, went home, worked the next day, went home.. honestly, I can't think of anything significant that has changed my life during those 5 years. Actually, I take that back. I guess there were some fun times here and there, but those times just felt so.. rare. Most days I'm stuck behind a computer typing up random numbers and e-mails. And about what? I don't know. Everything I did then was just automatic for me.. and on top of that, I didn't have anything to live for except myself really. My family was long gone.. my friends moved on to greater things.." She stopped before continuing. "I.. I got left behind." She looked to Alex. "Despite it all, I wanted to keep living. I needed a new start. I didn't like where the rest of my life was going, so I thought.." pulling out the letter from her pocket, "why not, you know?" Her fingers traced over the broken wax seal. Alex stared at her in silence before laying his hand on her shoulder. "You're not alone," he uttered. "Just gotta keep fighting no matter what, right?.. even if.. even if you're on your own," he continued, turning his face away from Reina. She held on to the letter dearly. "Right.." she muttered.

...

At last, the farmhouse came into view before them. By then, a blanket of stars lit up the night sky, lighting their paths as they maneuvered through the dead logs and overgrown vegetation throughout the yard. "You really need to get some work done on this place," Alex remarked, bluntly.

"No kidding," Reina sighed in agreement.

"Alright, this is my stop, farmer girl. I'm gonna head home. You take care of yourself, especially in a place like this.. no offense," Alex said, half-jokingly.

"No offense taken. Thanks," Reina laughed. The two looked at each other before shaking each other's hands in reconciliation. "Truce, yeah?" he joked. Reina smiled in return. "Of course." After a small exchange of good nights, Alex soon disappeared into the starlit darkness, leaving Reina back to how it's always been for her, _alone_. _That was nice for once_ , Reina pondered, as she creaked open the shipping box sitting beside her home. Grabbing her knapsack, she poured the berries into the pit. _This will probably reel in a decent amount of gold, I hope_ , and closed the lid shut. Instead of sleeping in for the night, she sat on the stairway leading up to her home to gaze admirably at the endless stars. _Same sky, two different worlds_ , thinking back home to her cramped apartment in the city. _  
_

* * *

Birds flew overhead as the afternoon sun overlooked Pelican Town.

"Haley.." Alex remarked, surprised. Before his front door stood a beautiful blonde, her golden curls falling over her ocean blue eyes and flowing shirt, revealing her delicate but beautiful skin.

"Where were you yesterday? I was hoping we could hang out," Haley pouted.

Alex chuckled in recollection of yesterday's events and replied, "You have no idea.. how about today? Wanna catch something to eat at Gus's place?"

"Sure, sure, whatever. You have no idea what Emily just put in my oatmeal this morning. Berries. But not the good kinds either. Ugh. There's nothing I dislike more than blackberries," complained Haley.

The two friends were on their way to the saloon when Reina came into view. "Yo!" Alex called out, smiling.

"Hey!" Reina called back, approaching them. _Whoa, she's pretty_ , she thought as she takes a glance at the woman by his side. "Hi! I'm Rei-"

"I know. Um. Sorry, what are you wearing?" Haley cuts in. Her arms folded over her chest as she looked over Reina.

"What?" Reina asked, taken back by her comment.

"The get up. I'd expect something nicer since you're from the city.. Nevermind, there's no point in asking. Let's go, Alex," she commanded. Alex looked between them in confusion before flashing Reina an apologetic look. He then proceeded to open the door to the saloon for Haley before heading in with her. Reina stood there in surprise, before shaking the thoughts out of her head. She turned on her heel and headed to Pierre's.

The two settled down at a table before Alex turned to face the bothered Haley."What was that for?" Alex asked.

"Her get up bothered me. C'mon, you should know by now that I'm bothered by these kind of things," Haley responded, bluntly.

"Lots of things bother you, Haley, but that doesn't mean you let that same person know you're bothered about it. She's a farmer for goodness sake."

"I know that. I'm just helping a _girl_ out as a fellow _girl_ friend." She sighed heavily. "She'll thank me when she gets a boyfriend.. well, _IF_ she were to get one." She scoffed. "You _boys_ will never understand how we work."

"She's a _person,_ Haley. You know? Has feelings? Dreams? We're no different."

"You're right, Alex.. _We_ just happen to look better than her," she replied, obviously ticked off. "Thanks," she sighed. "Now my mood's ruined.. I need to go home now anyway. Emily is making me clean the house."

"You mean just arranging the pillows, Haley. On the couch. That's the most work you ever do," Alex added.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I do my makeup, and on top of that, I pick an outfit each day to _match_ my makeup. Don't tell me that I don't work enough, because it's difficult retaining my looks when you're living in the middle of nowhere." She left the table, leaving Alex distressed over the little scene they created. He sighed. "I really.. don't get girls, do I?" he muttered to himself.

"You know what I'd do with situations like these?" Gus interrupted as he brought over a glass of beer for the young man. "Drink."

Alex sighed. "Thanks, but I'mma have to pass.."

"Ah, I tried," Gus chuckled. "Sounds like your girlfriend is a little jealous of the new farmer."

"G-girlfriend?" Alex stammered. "No, it's nothing like that.. it's.. more complicated than anything."

"Friends with bene-"

"Don't go there. Please." Alex glared at Gus.

"Hahaha there's the fire I was looking for," Gus laughed. "I was only joking."

Alex sighed. "Sorry.. I'm gonna take a walk."

"I'll be here if you need me, boy! Don't push yourself."


	4. The Furry Thief

Reina smiled in satisfaction as she finished up her morning tasks. Two weeks have passed since her stay in Stardew Valley, and so far, it's been going well for the new farmer. She was able to finish tasks quicker, reel in a lot more gold, and accomplish a lot more in her life than the five years working for Joja..

 _I know, sad_.

Before leaving the property to forage, she made sure to inspect the newly installed sprinklers to make sure they're operating sufficiently. _Best. Investment. Ever,_ she thought. Then, grabbing her tools and basket, she once again headed north for another round of bush-shaking and root-pulling action.

Reina whistled as she entered the beautiful forest. Morning dew hung on the branches as harmless critters scurried across the clearings. She pulled up whatever she can forage; and after two weeks of experience, she can positively say she's used to the job now. Slowly, berries, roots, and flowers piled up in the basket.

"Aww man, I ran out of water," she realized as she attempted to drink out of her flask. With her basket in tow, she walked up to the lake nearby and laid the basket on a stump behind her. As she looked into the water, a clear, distorted reflection stared back at her. _Ugh.. I need to take a shower,_ she thought as she traced the dirty patches that formed along the sides of her face. She cupped her hands, and splashed her face with water, massaging her cheeks to remove the dirty blotches.

After finally removing the stubborn spots, Reina turned around, only to realize her basket was missing. Frantic, she looked around, only to suspiciously find some of her berries scattered throughout the area. "What the.." she muttered. _I wonder if Linus had something to do with this._ Stuck in thought, she hiked up the nearby hill to find Linus sitting by a fire. _Just as expected_. "Linus!" she called out.

"Don't hurt me, please!" Linus screamed, jumping out of his chair in surprise. Reina chuckled at the reaction, but quickly recovered her composure.

"Oh, it's just you, Reina," he sighed in relief. "So what brings you here?"

"Ahem. Ah, sorry Linus. Did you happen to see a basket full of flowers and berries anywhere? I seem to have lost it while I was down at the lake."

"Basket? No, I don't think so. I've always been here at this spot. If I do see it though, I'll let you know right away." She looked over Linus in suspicion before she sighed. Linus is too good a homeless guy to do anything bad. Honestly, the only worst thing he's ever been caught for was digging in the city trash. Other than that, he's not exactly the best person to look for.

"Ah, man.. thanks though," Reina replied hesitantly before setting off again in search of the basket. _Where am I even gonna start with this_? She looked around the endless greens and towering pines surrounding her. _T_ _hat dog I saw a while back could've proved useful in times like these_. She sighed in frustration. "I suppose I could buy another basket.. but I swear, if this thing keeps happening then.." She paused. "Then.. I don't know," and scratched her messy head. Discouraged, she turned towards home when she heard rustling in one of the bushes to her far left. Her heart jumped in anticipation, and she ran towards the sound.

"Got you!" she exclaimed as she jumped through the bush. Before her laid a familiar scene. Flowers and berries scattered all over the ground, and just off to the corner, a german shepherd guarded a toppled basket.. _her_ toppled basket. It growled at Reina as she stood there, barely recognizing the dog that was once on the brink of starvation two weeks ago. It definitely looked a lot fuller than it did then. Its eyes were full of energy as its ears pointed erect above its hostile face. Reina smiled at the progress the big dog made. "Hey, you.." she called out gently. The dog backed away slowly, growling as it was doing so. "You don't remember me don't you, huh?" she asked in disappointment. The dog barked in response.

Reina then sat down and placed her knapsack in front of her. She dug in her bag to reveal the same familiar plastic case. The dog stood its ground as it watched the farmer closely. "You remember this, right? Well, things have changed. I assure you you won't get bored of my food choices this time." She opened the case to reveal a baked sardine, packed with rice and pickled radish along the sides. The dog stopped growling and began to carefully inch towards the farmer. Reina pushed the case toward the dog, and it hesitated before digging into the meal.

She paused before getting up to walk towards the hungry beast, and slowly reached her hand out towards the dog. The dog stopped, and looked up into Reina's eyes out of curiosity at the the sudden movement. She pulled her hand away. Goosebumps formed along her skin as it continued to observe her, and a last, she hesitantly placed her hand on the dog's soft fur. She felt the dog relax as she gently massaged the dog, and she calmed down. The dog inched its way against the little farmer as she softly spoke. "You know, I can supply you with lots of food if you stay at my place." The dog stared off into the forest, as if considering her offer.

.. _Did_ _I just bribe a dog?_ She shook her head in disapproval.

Soon, orange light settled over the forest, and Reina lifted her hand off the dog. "What am I doing?" she muttered. "He probably doesn't understand a single word I'm saying." She looked down at the dog and gently laid her hand on its head. "Hey.. you can go home if you want. You don't have to come along with me. If you ever do go hungry though, you come to me, ok?"

The dog tilted its head to the side and barked.

"Alright, I think that se -"

A growl erupted behind Reina, freezing her in place. Her heart sunk as she now comprehended the severity of her situation. She slowly turned around her..

.. and towering before her stood a black bear, its huge claws and teeth bearing in front of her. "Oh.. my.. god," Reina breathed, as she backed away slowly. The dog snarled at the bear, bearing its own sharp little teeth as it jumped in front of the farmer. She looked down at the dog and back up at the bear, and knew the dog just wouldn't stand a chance. "Boy.. let's run!" she yelled as she yanked on the dog's tail. The dog yelped and followed the frightened Reina down the dimly lit forestry. The pair ran through the trees nonsensically as the bear tailed behind them. _I.. I can't die right now_ , Reina repeated over and over in her head. The scenery blurred around them, confusing Reina as they ran deeper into the forest.

Suddenly, the bear's cries began to slowly die down. Reina looked back as she ran, and finally spoke, "Ok.. I.. think.. we're.. goo -"

*crack*

Darkness immediately shrouded her thoughts as she crashed to the ground.


	5. White Walls

Bright lights blinded the farmer as she finally awoke. She shot up, staring at the dreary white walls that held her.

"What am I wearing?" she muttered, feeling the white garment that replaced her basic shirt and jeans. A pad wrapped tightly around her arm, connected to a machine beside her bed. "I'm.. alive, right?" she wondered, right until she felt a sharp, throbbing pain in her forehead. "OW!" she cried.

The door flew open and in came Dr. Harvey, the town's local doctor. "Thank goodness you're awake," he sighed in relief. He examined the computer, nodded, and sat on Reina's bedside. "Your vitals are stable so far. That's definitely a good sign," he reported. "You really scared me earlier when they brought you in." He pulled out a clipboard and pen from a nearby drawer. "Now.. do you remember anything from last night?"

 _Brought me in?.._ Reina shifted on the bed as she tried to recall the event. ".. I was in the northern forest foraging when I came across.." she hesitated as the bear's roar echoed through her head, ".. when I came across a bear." Dr. Harvey nodded patiently as he recorded the story. "He was chasing me and this dog I was trying to, uh, befriend." _Well, bribe, really._ "We were able to lose him, but I was just so scared that I kept running. Before I realized it I think I.. I hit something." Pain shot across her head as she finished the sentence. "Ugh."

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have rushed you so soon after you just woke up," Dr. Harvey spoke apologetically. He stood up before continuing. "You should just rest for now. The bruising should hopefully die down just enough for you to go back to work tomorrow. Is that ok?"

"Of course, doctor. Tha-"

"Reina!" a familiar voice called from the doorway.

"A-Alex.." Reina whispered as two individuals entered the room. Behind Alex, Maru struggled with the stubborn jock as she tried to pull him back. Maru turned to Harvey, flustered, "I'm sorry, doctor. I tried to keep him back but he just won.. won't stop moving!"

Harvey laughed. "Haha, he could stay." He turned to Reina. "He was a real big help bringing you back, Reina."

"H..huh?" Reina wondered in surprise. She turned to face Alex, unmoved by Maru as she gave up. Maru spoke, "Alright, then.. I'm gonna head back to the front desk then. George is due to come by again in a few minutes. See you, doctor," and left the room.

Harvey nodded before he got up and faced Reina. "Alright, then. You heard the woman. I'm going to be out for a bit since George is coming in soon, but I'll back to check up on you, ok?" He paused to look between Alex and Reina before awkwardly adding, "I'll just leave you two alone, yes?" and walked out through the doorway, closing the door behind him.

"It's nothing like that!" Alex and Reina cried out in unison.

The two friends stared at each other in silence before Alex spoke. "Are you ok?" He walked over and sat on her bedside, a concerned look hanging over his face. He looked over the bandage that wrapped around Reina's skull before he chuckled. "I probably shouldn't ask that question. Looks pretty bad from where I'm sitting."

Reina shifted on the bed and pouted. "Aren't you honest.." She felt around the bandages on her head and touched the padding that covered the top left part of her forehead, the part where it stung the most. "Ow.." she muttered.

"At least I don't have to introduce myself again," he joked, until his face fell. "You.. really hit that branch hard, though."

"I was gonna ask you about that. How were you able to find me? I thought I was too far out.. I didn't even know where I was going at the time."

Alex shifted in his seat. "It was.. weird because I remember how Dusty acted a little strange last night. We heard barking in the distance, but I guess, at the time, I didn't take it into consideration until a dog showed up."

"A dog?" Reina sat up in curiosity.

"Yeah, it looked like it needed help. It kept tugging at my jacket." He frowned at the thought. ".. and I guess I just went off following the thing. Never thought it'd lead me to you." He paused, as Reina tried to process his words. "You.. you looked pretty bad by the time I got there. There was a pretty bad gash across your forehead. I was worried that you'd.. bleed out or something."

"I.. I had no idea," Reina whispered.

He continued. "It's ok.. I'd rather you not be conscious at that time. It looked too painful. I carried your body over here and frantically rung Harvey's doorbell to get him up. He reacted fast surprisingly. I guess he had to be prepared for situations like these." He fumbled with his fingers. "And.. here you are. I'm honestly surprised you're up. I would think you'd be knocked out for a week or something."

"It hurts just listening to you, honestly." Alex made a face. "Well, not in that way," Reina laughed. She placed her hand on her forehead before she continued. "So, what happened to the dog?"

"Oh, the dog ran away soon after." Reina's heart sunk. "I know, I know.. but who knows, right? Maybe he'll be back."

A small period of silence swept through them.

"Th.. thanks, Alex," she muttered.

"Hmmmm? Sorry. Did you say something?"

"Thanks."

"Sorry, say that again? I think I caught that, but I wasn't quite su-"

"Ok. Now you're just mocking me," she frowned.

He laughed. "I know. It just felt good hearing something nice after how you treated me."

"I'm nice!" she blurted out.

"Right, right.." he muttered. "Well, I'm gonna have to leave you to rest. If you're worried about your crops, well, you shouldn't be because _Alex_ got you covered," he bragged. "Hopefully you really do get better by tomorrow. I had to miss my morning workout for this. I don't plan on missing out on another session."

She laughed. "Alright. I guess I'll see you later, then?"

He smiled, "Of course."


	6. Distant Memories

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** _I've made complete revisions starting from the middle break line to the end of this chapter. I didn't like the setup, so I decided to scratch it for later use maybe. For those who read the chapter before I took it down, I apologize! The only part that hasn't changed is the top half._

 _Despite it all, I really appreciate the positive feedbacks so far! It's really motivating to know you guys take your time to read this. You guys have no idea. Since school is in session for me, I won't be able to upload chapters as often as I want to, but I'll do my best to at least upload one at the end of each week. Again, thank you! (:_

* * *

The sun peeked over the farmland as Reina awoke from her sleep. A few days have passed since she was dismissed by Dr. Harvey. Across her forehead laid a scar, a reminder to herself to never venture into the depths of the mysterious forest.. not until she gets a dog to accompany her. _At least, t_ _hat's what she kept telling herself anyway._

She got up and stretched, then stood to gaze at her distinguishable scar in the mirror. "Eh.. gives me character, I guess," she sighed. She played around with her bangs, trying to get it to partially cover the permanent mark that now defined "Reina the Farmer". Getting into her work boots, she walked out through her front door, only to trip over something on her doorstep.

"Ok, this is getting repetitive," she mumbled as she got up. She looked over at the breathing lump that laid beside her. Quietly, the thing snarled as it slowly got up, only to relax upon recognizing the face of the farmer.

"Oh.. you're that dog," Reina spoke in surprise.

The dog barked happily as it sat erect before Reina. Happiness welled up inside Reina as she approached her hero with a tight, welcoming hug. "I never got to thank you," she uttered. She let go and stood. "Alright, this calls for a reward!" and went inside to return with a platter neatly laid out with sunfish. "You deserve it, boy," and petted the hungry visitor. With haste, the dog dug into the meal. As he did so, a shimmer of light fell on a little bronze trinket that hung around its furry neck. "Huh? How did I not notice this?" she whispered as she reached out towards his collar. She flipped the little rusty thing over, and froze as she took in the name etched in beautiful handwriting before her.

"G.. grandpa," she softly spoke as she looked at the dog. "You knew him?.."

She remembered it clearly. From time to time, her family would schedule a vacation stay at the prosperous farm that once thrived around her. She recalled playing around with the chickens, chasing them around the pen until they maliciously grouped together and chased her out through the gate. She laughed at the thought, remembering the bandages that wrapped around her arms and legs as she cried on her grandpa's lap. "Grandpa.." she smiled in reminiscence.

...

Suddenly, her face fell as she recalled one year vividly. Snow fell outside as the family gathered in a dimly lit room. She breathed in, remembering the smell of pine that pervaded the air in her grandpa's home. Grandpa laid sickly in bed, uttering his last words to Reina's parents before weakly calling over the little teen. Tears ran down Reina's face uncontrollably as she approached the deathbed, her hand clenched with flowers that were slowly dying in her grasp. He reached out to the child, and gently laid a beautifully crafted envelope in her hands, enclosed in a wax seal. She tried to open it, when her grandpa stopped her. "No, no, don't open it yet. Have patience.." he spoke in low rasps, "Now listen close.." He looked out through the window as snow gently fell over his rooftop. "There will come a day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life.. and your bright spirit will fade before a growing emptiness." He slowly brought his hand over Reina's. ".. When that happens, my girl, you'll be ready for this gift." The last words echoed in the back of her mind as she shifted back into reality, staring into the eyes of the dog that once lived beside him.

The dog whimpered as it snuggled against the farmer, catching her tears as she wept into its fur.

* * *

 _Meanwhile._

Alex stood shirtless in his room, staring at the calendar before him. "The Flower Dance is coming up soon already.." He mumbled, staring off at the silly blue jumpsuit that sat on his bed. He walked over to it and promptly looked it over. "I guess I'm gonna have to double my sets if I'm gonna have to look good in this.."

Evelyn's voice rung from the hallway. "Dear! I think a visitor is here to see you!"

He was stuck in thought as he ran out towards the front door, and opened it to see Haley. "Oh, hey," he greeted casually.

Her face reddened as she turned away from him. "Ok, first off. Shirt _please_."

He paused before he continued. "So.. you were saying?"

She recollected herself before facing him again. "Are you ready? The Flower Dance is coming up soon, but we haven't practiced at all lately."

"Ah, right," he replied. "Ok, just hold up and I'll be right there." He closed the door as he went off to fetch his shirt and sports jacket from his room. After a couple seconds, Alex once again appeared at the doorway fully clothed.

"That's better," she breathed. "Let's practice in the Cindersap forest. Just be sure you don't step on my shoes. I just bought them yesterday."

"Of course, _princess_ ," he remarked sarcastically.

They walked on in silence before she spoke. "So, how is she?"

"Who?"

"Oh, come on. The farmer?"

"Reina? She's doing better."

"No, that's not what I mean and you know it," she sighed. "I've seen you guys hang around each other."

The forest opened up before them as they entered side by side.

"Come on," he scoffed. "Just because we hang out doesn't mean anything."

"Reeeally?" she asked, facing Alex.

"I swear, for the love of everything that made gridball great, I'm not lying."

"Hmm." She walked on ahead and stopped before the wide, clear lake before her.

He stood beside her, and lightly nudged her elbow. "Hey, what's bothering you? You've been acting funny since your first encounter with her, too."

She stood there in thought. "Hey Alex.."

He turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry," she spoke softly.

"Ok, now I'm really confused. Now, you're _apologizing_?"

She chuckled softly as she tried to form the thoughts that lingered in her mind for so long.

...

"Would it be selfish to admit that I get scared when I feel like someone is taking you away from me?" She paused. ".. Especially if it's to another girl?"

"Haley.." he looked at her. His heart fell heavy as the words slipped out. "You know we went over thi -"

"I know," she whispered.

Birds flew overhead as the two stared at each other in reminiscence.

"We.. we've definitely changed," she slowly continued. "It just.. brings me back when I realize from time to time that we're not always going to be together." She stopped. ".. even if we're only friends."

She looked off towards the shimmering lake. "I guess.. Reina is just a reminder for myself to move forward. Although I want to stay where I am.. it hurts to be left behind."

"Like fashion trends?"

"Oh, you have no idea," she chuckled. "But in all seriousness, you understand, right?"

"Of course."

She smiled. "Well, what are we waiting for? Get in your dance position!"

"All right, miss," he replied as he held out his hand.


	7. Flower Dance (Part I)

Reina yawned loudly as she rummaged through the morning mail in her mailbox. "Hmm, Evelyn... Leah.. Joja Mart coupons.."

She quickly tossed the coupons in the trash nearby, then continued shuffling through the mail.

"Another recipe.. what's this?" she uttered as she looked over a particular envelope. It was enclosed with the mayor's seal, which would mean...

Reina shoved the other mail in the box and proceeded to tear off the seal of the particular envelope. It read:

 _Dear Reina,_

 _Tomorrow we're all getting together for the Flower Dance. If you find a partner, you might even want to participate in the dance yourself! There's a little clearing beyond the forest west of town where we hold the dance. Arrive between 9am and 2pm if you're interested._

 _\- Mayor Lewis_

"Partner.." The word echoed in her mind as she tried to process Lewis's words. "But I can't think of anybody I'd.."

Suddenly, her dog barked beside her.

"Huh? Oh, morning, Chief," she called out.

Chief happily wagged its tail in as it gestured towards a dirty, worn-out gridball at its feet.

"Where'd you get this?" she asked as she picked up the gridball.

She paused, before a realization hit her. "Wait. This might be Alex's. How'd you get this?"

The dog stood ready as ever as it waited for Reina to throw the ball.

She sighed. "Ok, buddy, just this one time."

Clumsily, she tossed the ball a little over the yard as Chief eagerly ran to fetch it.

"Yeah.. I'm definitely not sports-material." She waited as Chief quickly ran back from a short distance away.

The dog placed the wet ball in Reina's hands. "Ugh.." she responded in disgust. "That's enough, boy. I need to go return this to Alex.. _dry_."

Chief whined in disappointment, but understood. The dog turned its tail towards the newly-built coop to work on its morning task. The chickens quickly scurried out of the coop unquestionably as the dog rounded them out. Reina chuckled at the little hard-worker and looked down at the slimy gridball in her hands.

"Hmm.. maybe I should probably get a ball for Chief," she muttered.

She ran towards the pond as she tried to wash the slobber off the ball. As she washed the ball, a thought popped in her mind. _I can ask Alex to the dance, can't I?.._ Her face reddened as she shook away the thought. _No! That'd be.. I mean, we're just friends.._ Her heart sunk as she repeated the word in her head.

 _Friends.._

"Gah, what am I getting so down over?" she remarked as she stood up.

"I mean, realistically, he's the only friend I know in this valley that I'd be comfortable to dance with.." she muttered.

 _That's not weird, right? I mean, it's just for this one day.._

"Alright! No more overthinking! I'm gonna do this!" She yelled out towards the fields before her.

...

"Well.. after the chores are done," she sighed.

* * *

The day was bright as Reina marched towards town with the gridball under her arm.

 _Just be cool, Reina. Just be cool.._ she repeated in her head.

As she neared the home, she slowed to a stop behind the saloon. She breathed slowly. _All right, he should be just around the cor.._

"Trying to scare me, huh?"

Reina jumped in surprise as she turned around to find Alex smiling mockingly.

"OH.. A-Alex. It's just you," she stammered.

Alex glanced over the gridball under her arm. "Since when did you want to start competing against me?"

"Oh, this." She brought it out towards Alex. "Chief found it this morning. I thought it was yours."

He shook his head. "Mine's in my room." He took the ball from Reina and examined it. "Although.. this one looks pretty worn out. This _could_ be mine. I did lose another one of my gridballs a while back."

He returned it to Reina. "You could keep this one, though. It'll make a fun toy for your dog." He smiled. "Plus, I bet you can fetch a good price for it when I make it big sooner or later."

 _This guy.._ Reina laughed. Still, she can't help but feel proud of the guy. He worked hard to get where he's at.

"Now that that's done," he continued. "You should walk with me. I just finished taking a jog, so I'm just walking it off right now."

"Sure!" she nodded.

The two friends walked together as they headed towards the beach just south of town. They laughed as they updated each other on the latest news and fails of life. At this point, Reina pretty much forgot what she wanted to ask Alex about.

Soon enough, the smooth, town pavement transitioned into a sandy surface. They walked through a wall of thick vegetation before they gazed at the serene scene before them.

The sandy beach stretched out from both sides. A long, winding pier extended from the beach towards the ocean, along with a little fisherman's shack sitting in the midst of it all. The pair looked to their left to see another shack sitting in the sea of sand that surrounds it, and turned to look at the blue waters that extended far beyond what their eyes could see.

Reina ran towards the beach, and sat comfortably in the sand that endlessly surrounded them. Alex quickly followed suit and sat beside her.

"Ah, can't wait for summer," Alex spoke, and turned to Reina. "Since we're rivals now, we need to schedule a game of gridball, soon."

She laughed. "I can't play even if my life depended on it!"

He chuckled. "Guess I'mma have to coach you, huh?"

"I'm going to be a disappointment, just letting you know."

"You never know unless you try."

"Just take it easy on me, please. I'm fragile after everything I've been through."

He laughed. "I'm afraid that's nothing compared to what I have to do every morning."

Reina pouted.

He laughed at the annoyed farmer, then turned to look at the vast ocean that stretched before them. Suddenly, it all went silent as a sullen look fell over his face.

"Hey.. you're not talking," Reina finally spoke.

"Hm? Oh, right," he paused. "Sorry. Just thought about something."

"Go ahead and say it."

He hesitated. "I know.. this a little out of the blue, but do you think I'll ever get into pro league someday?"

She looked at him as he gazed worriedly out into the sea.

"What makes you say that? You've come so far."

"I.. I know," he fumbled with his hands. "I just.. don't want all this progress to go to waste. I've come so far to get to where I am."

Reina remained quiet.

".. Have I ever told you about how I led my high school team to the regional finals? We won first place that year," he continued. "Heh, to remember how invincible we were as a team.. It made me proud as a captain. I really hope to achieve that same level of pride on a national level, you know? That's why.. That's why I just dedicate so much of my own time to reach that kind of dream."

He raised his fist in the air. "Zuzu Tunnelers don't know what they're missing out on. Just they wait. I'll get there."

Reina gazed at him in admiration before finally responding. "I believe you can do it."

He looked at her before he smiled softly. "Thanks Reina.. I'll keep that in mind."

They gazed at each other before the question finally slipped from Reina's tongue.

".. Will you go to the Flower Dance with me, Alex?"

...

... ... ...

 _WAIT A SEC._ Reina's face immediately flushed in embarrassment as she realized what she just said. She turned her face as her heart pounded hard against her chest.

In response, Alex laughed uncontrollably at the flustered farmer. He then got a hold of her shoulder and slowly turned her towards him.

"Reina!" he called out with a smile, his face tinged pink from laughter. "Calm down!"

Reina avoided his eye contact, and stared away towards the ocean in pure embarrassment.

His laughter subsided before he called out to her again. "Hey, you can look at me now."

Reina breathed deeply before she turned to look at Alex.

"That's better," he smiled.

Her face reddened, but she held herself as she awaited his response.

"Now, how do I put this.. I.. kinda already have a partner for the dance."

Reina's heartbeat immediately slowed as her face fell noticeably.

"Wait, hear me out, though." he continued. He held her arm to make sure she doesn't run off.

"Haley.. actually asked me a week before, so I don't want to turn her down when we've spent a lot of time practicing the dance over the weekend. I hope you understand."

"Ah, I see.." Reina whispered.

An awkward tension built up around them.

He continued, still holding on to Reina. "But.. if I had the chance. If I knew you'd ask.."

He hesitated as Reina awaited his answer.

"Honestly.. I would've gone with you, instead."

Her heart jumped, and he released his grip.

"I, uh.. hope you're not mad," he continued. "I don't mean to put you down like that."

"It's.. it's ok," she sighed. "I didn't know what to expect honestly.. You should've seen me this morning. I was a mental mess."

He chuckled. "I don't blame you."

He stood and brought Reina up by her hand with him. "Well, it's been fun. You should go finish off your responsibilities."

Reina hesitated. "This.. won't change anything, right? We're still friends?"

"C'mon, this is nothing," he replied. "This conversation is nothing compared to every crazy thing that just happened this spring."

She smiled a bit. "I hope so.."

"If you can believe in my crazy dream, you can believe me."

...

The two friends walked towards town as the sun began to set over the horizon. As they walked, Reina couldn't help but notice the feelings that were starting to develop for her egocentric, yet compassionate friend.


	8. Flower Dance (Part II)

"Looking good as always, Alex."

Alex posed in front of his bedroom mirror as he looked over the blue jumpsuit. It fit him quite nicely actually. Most men in Stardew Valley hated the idea of wearing a onesie to a public event, but for Alex, it was no problem. It definitely brought out the slim, definite muscle-work that Alex had to work everyday to get. He reached over to his dresser and squeezed a bit of gel in his hands, before combing his dark brunette hair away from his face.

"Perfect."

He walked towards the door, and was now on his way to the event.

Today was the one spring event the young men and women of Pelican Town either hated or loved conditionally, the Flower Dance. The town was alive with movement as residents carted hundreds of tubs o' flowers and merchandise towards the western forest, where the event was going to be held. Alex strode through the crowd as he made his way towards the venue.

"Alex!"

He looked over to see Haley, beautifully dressed in a fluttering white gown, topped with a flower crown on her head. "Morning," he called out.

"Well?" she asked as she twirled in front of him. "How do I look? The crown's a nice touch, huh?"

He looked her over before he replied. "You look nice."

"Of course!" she proudly replied as she linked her arm through his. "Now, let's get going!"

He smirked. "You seem excited today."

"Obviously," she laughed. "It's not often that I get to look this good in public!"

"Riiiight," he chuckled as the couple walked together arm in arm.

* * *

"I don't know what to wear, buddy.."

Reina sighed deeply as she stared at the scattered pieces of clothing around her home. Chief sat in the corner of the room, bored.

"Everyone's going to look good except me," she muttered, cleaning up the clutter that surrounded her. "I knew I shouldn't have sold my dresses!"

 _..._

 _Knock, Knock_

"At a time like this?" she mumbled as she opened the front door.

"HELLLOOOOOO neighbor! Just came by to che.. Oh my, you really need to fix this place up."

"Morning, Emily.. and please, not now. I'm having a crisis."

"I was gonna mention that.. er.. no offense," she muttered as she looked over Reina's basic (but comfortable) get-up.

"What do you need, Emily?" Reina sighed, miserably.

"Right, right." She brought out a box. "Just thought you'd like a complimentary gift for your stay in Stardew! To be quite real with you, you came here looking kind of like a bum.. no offense again.."

"I don't even care anymore."

" - soooo that's why I thought I'd give you some of my old clothing!" Emily continued.

"Thanks.. I appreciate it." She walked over to take the box from the lively Emily.

"Hopefully there's something in there you'd like! You're going to the dance, yes?"

Reina nodded as she shuffled through the box.

"Well, I hope to see you there, then!" and walked out through the door, taking all the energy in the room with her.

Reina continued searching the box until a fluffy white material caught her eye.

"Huh?" she whispered. She felt the material, soft and delicate.. almost like..

"A dress!" she exclaimed. She brought it out of the box, and attached to it was a little note card addressed to Reina. It read:

 _I knew this dress would catch your attention, that's why I tried my best to really hide it under all the hand-me-downs. Surprise, surprise! I don't dance as much as I used to back then, so I thought this would better suit you. Keep working your hardest! xx_

"Awww," Reina smiled. She laid the dress over herself as she turned towards the mirror. "This.. is perfect!"

* * *

Clean, tidy, and confident, Reina made her way towards the venue. Her dress fluttered subtly with each step she took in her washed, laced-up boots. Her naturally wavy hair sat around her face, just barely stopping above her collarbone. She was ready, at least she felt ready.

She turned the corner to see rows upon rows of flowers lined up around the wide, spacious clearing. Tables were set up in the far corner near the lake, and were filled with various types of colorful and savory dishes. A huge bowl of fruit punch was also set as the table's looming centerpiece. As she looked closely, she watched Pam as she organized.. well, poured a bottle of a little something into the punch.

"Ok.. I'm pretty sure there's alcohol in that now," Reina muttered.

Just beside Reina stood Pierre's little stall. "Oh, morning Reina!" Pierre called out. "Care for some rare seeds? They're only here for today!"

"Hey! Sure, I'll purchase some." She brought out some gold from a coin pouch when a voice called behind her.

"Reina?"

She turned around to see Alex in a jumpsuit. _Whoa, it fits him well_ , she thought.

"I honestly didn't recognize you," he laughed. "I'm so used to seeing you in a shirt and jeans."

"Same to you! I didn't you guys wear jumpsuits to dances like this. I kinda expected something a lot more formal."

"Do I look that bad?"

Reina hesitated. "Well.. no. Actually, you pass it off well."

"I know. Just wanted to hear you say that." He chuckled. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"I better not."

He smiled before Haley called him over. "Ah, I gotta get going." He walked away before he stopped to turn around to face Reina. "Really though, you look beautiful."

Reina smiled shyly at the compliment and watched him as he ran towards his princess.

"They look so perfect together," Reina whispered in envy.

"Alright, everybody!" the mayor exclaimed over a megaphone. "Those not participating in the annual dance need to clear the center and stand along the sidelines!"

"Ah, right, that's me.." Reina sighed. She walked over to the side when another familiar voice called out to her.

"Ah! You look so pretty!" Emily exclaimed as she approached Reina.

"Oh, nono. It's all you! I really appreciate the thought, though."

Emily looked out towards the dancers before facing Reina again. "Ah, dang it! I thought you'd be able to nail a partner this year." She leaned in towards Reina's ear. "Like maybe.. hmmmm, Alex?"

Reina blushed and quickly backed away. "Keep it down, will you?" she hissed.

"Aww, bullesye! No worries, your secret's safe with me."

"How can you say that? You're Haley's older sister." She paused. ".. which is odd because you're helping me out."

"That doesn't mean we're _close_. Sure, we're sisters, but we hardly hold a conversation." She sidled up to Reina as she lowered her voice. "Anyway, I've seen those googly-eye looks you give him from time to time. I may still be single but I know what's there and whatnot."

"I don't give googly looks.." Reina muttered to herself.

"Deny it all you want, girl. What's there is there." She patted Reina's back before walking off elsewhere.

 _I.. I'm that obvious, aren't I?_ she thought.

Suddenly, the music cued, and the couples on the grassy dance floor began their performance. A lot of attention was brought to the couple in the center of it all, Alex and Haley. They danced elegantly hand-in-hand, making all that weekend practice quite worth it to the audience.

Reina watched the beautiful couple before her in wonder.. as well as heartache. The feeling built up inside her as she tried to hide her expression from everybody, including them.

"Hey.. you need a handkerchief?" a soft voice spoke beside her.

She looked over to see Gus, trying to discretely pass her a handkerchief from the side.

Without realizing it, she placed a hand over her face to feel a tear just barely making its way down from her eye.

"Ah, thanks, Gus," she whispered.

"Of course. Anything for my favorite customer," he smiled assuredly.

Reina smiled a bit at the kind gesture, and quickly wiped her eyes.

...

Finally, the music stopped, and the couples split to do their own thing. Alex and Haley exchanged a hug, and that was it.

Alex ran over to see Reina seated on the table with a "fruit punch" in hand. "Uh, you do know that's.."

"You don't have to remind me.. I know," Reina muttered, as she took another chug out of the cup.

He took a seat beside her before continuing. "How was our dance?"

She hesitated. "It was.. you guys looked great."

"All that practice definitely paid off. It's easy to forget the moves," he laughed.

"I bet."

An awkward wall of silence separated the two.

"Reina, you're not mad.. are you?"

"Huh? No."

"You sure?"

"I'm fine."

"You really sure?"

"I said so, didn't I?" she replied, a tad annoyed.

He shot a concerned look at Reina, who continuously grabbed one cup of "fruit punch" after another from the bowl.

"Okay, farmer girl. That's one too many already," he remarked as he grabbed the cup from her.

"H-hey," she slurred as she reached over.

"Stop it, will you?" he replied impatiently.

Suddenly, Reina collapsed on the grass around her.

...

"Not again!" she heard a distant voice call out.


	9. Hangover

A throbbing pain pierced Reina's head as she shot up in bed.

Dizzy, she took a quick glance around to see she was back home. She felt her clothes to see she was still wearing the gown she wore during the Flower Dance.. or at least what was left of the beautiful fabric. Now, muddy, dirty patches stained every part of her dress.

"Noo.. what did-" She stopped mid-sentence as acid started to rise from her stomach. She grabbed the nearest trash can and vomited into its contents.

"Ugh.." she groaned. "I feel terrible." She massaged her forehead as she hunched over the foul-smelling trash can. "This was such a nice dress, too.." she mumbled as she thumbed the stains that now embody the once-beautiful gown.

Suddenly, she hears movement.

Reina looked to the side to see a figure resting its head against the breakfast table with its mouth hung open.

She got up and clumsily walked towards the broad-shouldered visitor. As her vision cleared, she began to recognize the unkempt, brown hair individual. His head rested against his green jacket as one of his arms hung limply to his side. His white polo hugged the muscles on his body as it rose and dropped with each breath he took.. followed by an occasional snore. _Alex.._ Reina chuckled at the scene in front of her before another round began to make its way up her throat. She ran back towards the trash can and added to its unpleasantness.

"Ah, what the heck?" Alex suddenly exclaims as his sleepy face twisted with disgust from the pungent smell. He sat up, then turned around to see Reina clinging on to the trash can for dear life. "Oh, right," he muttered as he walked over to sickly farmer. He patted her back as she continued. "There, there," he whispered.

Reina eventually stopped and laid her back against the wall near the trash can. She panted heavily, and watched as Alex walked over to her kitchen to retrieve something from her cupboard. The pain still shot through her head, but it was getting progressively better as time passed.

Alex came back to Reina with a pill and a glass of water. "Hey, drink this up. This'll soothe your headache at least," he directed.

Reina nodded and followed his instructions, before laying her throbbing head against the wooden walls of her home.

"Whoa!" Reina exclaims in surprise as Alex suddenly lifted her up. She clung to his shirt as he slowly walked her towards her bed. He gently placed her down before sitting beside her.

Reina's face reddened at the gesture. "Thanks," she muttered.

He laughed. "Well, this is familiar."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's see." He smirked. "You get in trouble. I swoop in to save you. You mutter a shy 'thank you'.. Ring a bell?"

She pouted in response. "It was only two times, Alex. Don't get all high and mighty."

"I'm joking!" he chuckled. "Just had to mention it." He looked at her for a brief moment before getting up towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing now?" Reina called out.

"You haven't eaten yet, so I'll make breakfast. In the meantime, you should probably get cleaned up. You got work to do."

"You sound like my mom.." she muttered to herself before heading towards the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, Reina turned towards the mirror to stare at the mess that stared back her. "Oh no.." she whispered. "Sorry, Emily.." she whispered as she felt the dirty cloth.

...

Reina walked out of the bathroom to an air alive with the wondrous smells of scrambled eggs, pancakes, and bacon. She sat in the breakfast table immediately in excruciating hunger. Alex soon walked back with plates of breakfast in each hand.

"I couldn't stand the smell so I threw the trash out for you, ok?" Alex spoke.

"Ah, right," Reina responded, drooling and distracted as her stomach grumbled in front of all the food laid out before her.

He laughed. "Ok, farmer girl. You can eat now."

Reina nodded as she happily dug in.

...

Soon enough, the plates were cleared before them. The two friends laid back on their chairs as the food settled in their bellies.

Alex looked over to the satisfied farmer. "You alright?"

Reina smiled. "Just awesome," she sighed in content.

"Good. You're doing the dishes, though," he winked.

She laughed. "Fine. Fair enough."

He stood up and walked over to Reina, before holding out his hand to her.

Reina looked up at him, before placing her hand on his.

Suddenly, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

Reina eyes widened at the sudden movement, and stood limply against his beating chest.

"I'm gonna leave now.. Just please don't do anything careless," he spoke.

He pulled her away before flicking her forehead.

"H-hey!" she frowned.

"Because I swear, if I have to keep coming back to you, then I'm gonna get pissed."

"Well, I uh.."

"I'm kidding." His thumb traced over her cheek as he stared into her eyes.

Reina cursed in her head as her heart raced against his gentle touch. _Oh my God, I hope he doesn't notice.._

Suddenly, he slowly released his grasp and distance once again separated the two.

He hesitated before speaking. "Well, I'm heading out." He passed by Reina in a hurry before walking out through the front door.

She stood there in thought, trying to comprehend the little moment that just happened between them.

"Ah right.. the dishes," she finally spoke. She shook the thoughts out of her mind as she resumed her usual work routine. Suddenly, her eyes catch a familiar object hanging on the chair Alex sat in. "His jacket.. That doof," she chuckled.

She looked around at the clutter surrounding her home. "Hmm.. I have a lot of work to do today."

* * *

Night fell over Pelican Town as Reina made her way towards town with Alex's jacket in her arms.

As his house finally came to view, her heart began to race again.

 _Okay, Reina.. Just give this to him and scram. That's_ it. She placed a hand over her chest as she tried to calm her heartbeat. Taking a deep breath, she strode towards his doorstep.

She stood there in hesitation as she stared at the door before her.

She sighed. _I'm making this really difficult than it should be._

Finally, she lifted her hand towards the doorbell when the door flew open.

"Alex.." she breathed.

"Sorry.. I've actually watched you for a bit behind the door. I, uh.. didn't want you waking up my grandparents by using the doorbell," he paused. "Great, now I just sound like a creep."

"I'm guessing you were expecting me?" Reina smiled.

"N.. no."

Reina laughed softly. She held out the jacket towards Alex. "Here, sorry if you might've waited a lot longer than you wanted."

"Thanks," he remarked before hesitating for a couple seconds. "Hey.. do you want to come in?"

Reina's eyes widened at the sudden question. _It could only mean one thing if a guy invites you into his house in the middle of the night.._

 _No, Reina, as much as it is tempting.._

"Sure," she blurted.

 _What the heck, Reina._

Alex stared in surprise before continuing. "Well.. alright then! Come in. There's some leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry." He paused. "Just be a little quiet."

Reina nodded quietly before shyly heading inside his home. Alex slowly closed the door behind her before heading towards the kitchen. He pulled a chair aside and gestured for Reina to sit down.

"Oh, it's fine! I can stand. I'm honestly not that hungry," she spoke softly.

He nodded. The two stood in awkward silence before Alex finally spoke. "Let's talk in my room if it's okay with you.. It's just.. it's easier talking to you there."

 _Uh._ "Sure," Reina softly replied, and followed Alex to his bedroom for the first time. _I have a bad feeling about this._

She looked around the spacious area that made up his room. Heavy equipment were organized at one end of his room. On the other end, posters of gridball players were pinned across his wall. Unexpectedly, a bookcase stood tall in the far left corner of his room, which seemed to be filled with sports magazines and books on nutrition and fitness. _Those aren't there just for decoration, right_ _?.._ Reina joked to herself. Out of the corner of her eye, light shone on an object that seemed to sit just beside his bed on the opposite side of his room. She walked over to inspect the object, only to find a glossy gridball helm. _He must really cherish this helm.._ she thought.

Alex chuckled softly as he watched the curious little farmer scurry back and forth in his bedroom. He quietly closed the door before calling over Reina to his wall of famous players.

"You have a lot of interesting stuff here," Reina remarked, as she held the helm in her arms.

Alex smiled softly, then took a glance at the helm before he continued. "That helm has been through with me for a while now. You've noticed the scratches, right?"

Reina looked down and felt the scars that embody the helm. "I see.." she spoke. She looked up to face Alex. "Life as a jock must be interesting."

Alex laughed in reminisce. "Oh, you have no idea. It's.. definitely a lot different compared to the life I'm living right now that's for sure."

He looked up at his famed heroes. "I hope to get my own poster one day.. I'd definitely frame it."

Reina chuckled softly. "I'm pretty sure you could do it," she replied reassuringly.

He smiled subtly as he gazed at Reina.

He paused before he continued. "You're.. you're not mad at me, right?"

"What do you mean? We're fine right now."

"I know, but yesterday.." he spoke softly. "I didn't mean to provoke you."

"Oh, that.." she hesitated. "It's my fault. You had good intentions to dance with Haley since she asked you first.. I just.. I was being immature."

"No.. I should've considered your feelings first."

"It's okay! Don't worry about it."

"I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't.." he muttered. "Just please, if something is bothering you, don't try bottling it up. We're not all that tough."

"That's an understatement coming from you."

"It is!" He hesitated. "I've had my share of moments. I just prefer not to tell anybody."

"And why not?" she frowned. "You tell me not to bottle up my feelings when you do that."

"You got me there," he laughed before a brief silence fell between them. "I just.. I just don't want sympathy from anybody. I know.. I'm being a hypocrite, but this is what I feel would make me stronger as a person."

"What do you mean by that?"

Alex hesitated before finally answering. "Okay, whatever I say stays in this room, alright?"

"Of course."

He paused as he tried to string his thoughts together. "Alright.. to start off, I haven't always lived here. I used to live with my parents back in the city 12 years ago." His fist clenched as he continued. "It wasn't always.. the best of days. My mother took care of me most of the time compared to my father, who was always gone. Half the time he's gone, he drinks himself away; but when he's home.." Reina watched as his eyes began to glisten in the light of his bedroom. ".. he goes on to remind me how worthless I was to him."

Reina watched him in sympathy as he gazed at her.

"Heh.." Alex chuckled softly. "That's the look I was trying to avoid from the start." He paused. "Anyway, one day, he never came back home. From that point on, my mother took care of me on her own.. right until.. right until she got sick and passed away." His voice cracked as he finished his sentence.

Reina's heart hung heavily as she watched Alex try and retain his composure.

He took a deep breath before making eye contact with the saddened farmer. "I like to think that my father envied me for my youth.. that he was mad because he wasted his life away.. but that's just me. I never know what's going on in my father's head." He paused. "Despite it all.. it made me stronger. I wouldn't think I'd be the same person I am today if I hadn't gone through those times."

He placed his hand on her shoulder before laughing softly. "You don't have to give me that look anymore. Just know that I trust you enough to tell you all of this."

Speechless, Reina walked towards Alex and embraced him. He stood there in shock as Reina began to sob softly.

"I.. I had no idea," she whispered.

"Hey, I told you not to sympathize me," he laughed.

Reina didn't respond as she hung onto him. Alex smiled softly as he returned the embrace.

...

"Well.. thanks for listening."


	10. Fickle Heart

The pair held each other for a few more seconds until Alex hesitantly pushed her away from him.

".. You should probably get home right now," he finally spoke.

Reina tilted her head in confusion before finally nodding. "Alright," she muttered.

Alex led Reina out through the front door quietly, then softly uttered a "good night" to the departing farmer. He slowly closed the door at last before finally heading back to his bedroom to lay on his bed. He fumbled with the helmet he picked up along the way, and traced his index finger over the little crevices that mark his helm.

"Ah, man.. does time fly by," he muttered in thought. He placed the helm beside him and stared up into the blank ceiling above. Pieces of memories flooded his mind as he recollected his days back in high school.

It was the Fall of Year XX.

Alex was already on his third year of high school. Taking a deep breath and combing his hair back, he turned the knob to face the crowd of people already circling around his classroom. Pretty girls flocked to the quarterback all-star as he walked down the hallway with his trusty gridball in hand. He shot a flirtatious wink as he passed by a group of cheerleaders, all of whom fought over who winked at who and all that. His best friends, as well as his fellow teammates, Paul and Jonathan, trailed behind him as they strode through the crowd of girls now surrounding them. Everyone in the school knew them, or at least, _of_ them. It was almost impossible to lead a normal day without hearing the constant cries for the football all-stars, or see the rows of fan-based posters that littered the walls of the school. Whispers of awe and envy were heard all around them as the group of popular jocks walked by in glowing confidence.

"Alex!" a voice called from the crowd.

Alex knew that voice well, and turned around to see the prettiest, and most popular girl at the school at the moment, Haley, approach him with a tight hug.

"Hey princess," he smiled as he kissed her. All around them, the fangirls.. as well as fanboys, watched in extreme jealousy as the perfect couple held hands.

"You ready for the game tomorrow, babe?" Haley cooed.

"You don't even need to ask," Alex bragged. "We've got this since day one."

Haley smiled and sidled up to Alex as they made their way towards the gym for the main event.

...

Alex shifted around in his bed as he recalled those old memories. "Damn.. has it been a couple years already since then?" he muttered. His consciousness began to slowly slip away as he closed his eyes.

...

His next memory took him back to the week before graduation. In this scene, Alex and Haley met up on the rooftop of their school. It was lunch break, and the two were standing some odd distance away from each other. Haley had her head down while Alex stood still in place, unmoved by the emotionally broken girl in front of him.

"So, that's it.." Haley spoke as her voice cracked. "One smooth move was all it took, huh?"

"I don't know what you're tal -"

"Cut the crap, Alex. I've heard the rumors." Her fist clenched. "And seriously, of all the girls in this school, you choose to mess with that soccer girl, who just happens to be Jonathan's **_girlfriend_**? Your _best_ friend. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Alex stared blankly as she continued. "So, tell me. How am I not good enough for you? I have stayed beside you as your _friend_ for so long, while you went and chased all the other girls in school. I thought.. I thought you would change when we got together."

Alex averted his eyes and nonchalantly shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, I obviously haven't," he answered bluntly. "They're all only crushes, Haley. You know I'm too busy with training to think about this stuff."

"So I'm no different compared to every girl you've smooth-talked your way into?" she spoke, her eyes welling with tears. "After everything.."

Alex paused for a long period of time before he finally responded. "Don't get me wrong. You're beautiful, Haley.. but c'mon, I'm pretty sure you might fee-"

He didn't have to finish his sentence for her to understand. Much to his surprise, Haley ran up and landed a resounding slap across his face. Alex's eyes widened as the pain seared across his cheek where she hit him, and he stood his ground.

"You're no better than your father!" Haley blurted before walking away.

...

... ...

Alex's eyes flew open as he quickly sat up in bed.

"Dammit," Alex cursed as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm trash.."

He placed his hand to where Haley slapped him. "Now that I think about it, it took a really long time before she talked to me again.." he muttered.

He stared out through the window of his bedroom, and through the blanket of moonlight, he spotted a flower sitting persistently among the trash that littered Pam's yard.

"Huh.. a daffodil," he whispered.

The familiarity of the object made him smile, as he thought about the first day he met Reina in early spring. "Dandelions and daffodils," he muttered, recalling the mess that circled around them as Dusty made the mistake of pouncing on the newcomer. Memories came right after the other as he recalled all the spontaneous yet reckless moments with the clumsy farmer. Slowly, his heart began to pick up its pace as feelings bubbled up from inside him.

He clutched his fickle heart tightly, and suddenly, it sinks from the immediate thought of unbearable worry that has plagued his mind for a while now.

His chest heaved as he took a deep breath. "I hope.. I hope what I'm feeling isn't just another phase."


End file.
